Lost and Found
by XtraBossic
Summary: What if the world is being destroyed by an old rival? What if it brings new allies and more questions? What if the new ally is from a old rival? Read more to find out! Rated T Chapter 4 and up for Suggested Rape and Sex and Gore. No lemons... so far :3 Probaly will become M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

"Orrange, we have to send him now" Screamed Muling over the wind. "I know Muling" said Orrange in a calm voice. "My son, Orrange says communicating to him with his brain, avenge me, and kill the Frieza the tyrant of the universe. Do not make this mission in vain. I love you son" He kisses his head and the baby fusses. Orrang passes it to Muling and she kisses him on his head. Orrange writes a note and puts it in the pod for whoever finds the pod. Muling puts him in the pod and closes the door. Orrang inputs the y and x coordinate and the pod starts to rumbles. Heat fills the air and it launches into the air at amazing speed leaving a light blue trail behind it. "You know I can save you" Muling tells Orrang. "I know but I don't want to be saved" Orrang says as he turns around and kisses Muling. In one swift move, a giant fireball come crashing into Planet Vegeta destroying everything in its path…except one thing. A small pink ball of goo is floating in space. The goo forms into a person…it forms Muling. Muling flys around, searching the debris but cannot finds her husband or any survivors. She knows he is dead…along with the other sayians. Muling screams, but knows no one can hear the only thing that matters to her is her son. As she was looking for any survivors, 3 pods are flying right by each other flying away from the destroyed planet, going in the same direction. A piece of debris is floating in space as the pods are going straight toward it. The pod in the middle tries to dodge it but instead hits the pod to its right and the pod goes flying right. But as it hit the pod, it rebounds and hits the other pod and the pod goes drifting to the left. The right pod fly at amazing speed but it does not detect the incoming wormhole. It flies in the hole and it's as time not here anymore. The rainbow colors flashes around and it causes the baby to opens its eyes and it starts crying. The navigation system realizes it's in a wormhole and it blastes out the worm hole. It keeps gaining speed and start to loses control. The metal starts to melt and the system is destroyed. "Searching nearest planet with life" The system says. "Completed, set course for Earth. Number of inhabitants: 873.8 million. Suitable requirements for living: yes" The pod shakes as it reaches the planet. "Decrease speed" the system says as it enters the atmosphere. The pod crashes in a remote island where there are very few inhabitants. "Who is out there?!" says a men well in his 50's holding a shotgun walking out his house. "George, it's probably fireworks" said a woman around her late 40's" coming out with tiredness in her eyes. "Mary, if you were awake, you would of heard the sound. I think its aliens" George said with caution. "Oh George, you have always been skeptical" Mary says with a huff. "Oh, Mary you always have been…oh sweet mother of Kami IT'S A MINITURE SPACE SHIP!" George screams as he runs away. "Is it gone" George says as he hides behind Mary. "Oh George, will you check It out" Mary says with fear in her voice. "Ok Mary, ladies first" George said with a hint of fear in his voice. "Oh you good for nothing" Mary mutter under her breath as she walks toward the crater. She slides down the crater and walks toward the pod. "Be careful honey" George said as he was standing like a coward behind the house door. "Oh shut up will ya" Mary replied with annoyance in her voice. She touches the pod door, but let's go quickly as it opens up by itself. A baby is in the pod sucking its thumb. Mary picks up the baby and it opens up his eyes. She cradles the baby and says "I'll name you Baker".

Two years later…

"George bring Baker out, it's the red full moon" Mary said. "We haven't seen one in ages" thought Mary. "Ok let us show you the rare red moon" George says as he brings Baker out. "Look Baker, the moon" Mary says as she puts Baker in her lap and points at it. Baker puts his tail around her waist and rubs against her. "Moon" Baker says as the red moon pulls his gaze. His eyes turn red and he starts to grow bigger and bigger. His teeth start to grow sharper. He grows fur and Mary screams. Mary accidently jumps up and Baker falls on the ground. "Sorry…are you alright" Mary says cautiously as she reaches for him. An ape growl fills the air as Baker pounces at Mary. A blood curling screams fill the air as the growls get louder and louder.

Ten hours later…

As monkeys looks around in the destroyed houses, looking for food they hear a crying. They become curious and go toward the sound. They find a baby with a tail. "Oh ahahaha oh oh" The male says. "heheh oh ahahahaha" The female says. She picks up the baby cradles it. The baby rubs its head against her chest and falls asleep. They go into the trees and swing back to its tree.

Four more years pass…

"Grrrr" Baker says as he is wrestling with his friend. His friend grabs his tail and Baker loses his advantage. He falls down, not able to move at all. He feels his spine about to break and beads of sweat forms on his head. "ahaha hehe" Baker screams and he lets go. As he was about to pounce on his friend, he hears a whooshing sound. He turns and sees a weird object landing. It is shaped as a hawk but it is different. Then it hits him, he remembers the books he read that it's a plane which carries humans among other things. Even though he is being raised by apes, he still goes to the old school house and reads some of the old books. He jumps down from the tree and carefully approaches the plane. As the door opens, he retreats behind a tree. A yellow slides made of an unknown material rolls down from the door and it inflates itself. People slide down the slide, but they look like me. People with cameras come out and film the people while they are talking. I see an infant ape walk toward them and the people notice. "Hohoho" I scream as I dash out from the tree. I go in front of him and hold out my hand protecting him. Everyone stares at me for a couple of seconds then starts to crowd my and shoves mics to my face. I get confused and my family comes of screaming at them. Men with guns come out and start to shoot. Loud noises ring out and my family start to fall and die. I run and attack the nearest attacker. I punch him and its lights out for him. A hit from behind me knocks me down and my vision becomes blurry and I can't focus on anything. I try to stand up, but I fear my legs will fail. I hear chaos happening all around me. Screeches and people screaming. Bullets flying everywhere and thuds of people falling down. Everything goes dark and I lose all my feeling. I wake up to find myself on a bed with needles piercing into my skin. I remember what happened and I start to cry to myself. "It's all right" said a nurse checking my stats.

12 years later….BRUH!

"Mom!" I scream while sliding down the banister and I find her drinking coffee. "I know I asked you many times and you said no, but now that I'm 18…can I join the martial arts tournament…please" I ask pleadingly. "Ummm….uhhh, ask your dad" she say unsure. I run out side and find my dad mowing the lawn. "Dad, can I join the martial arts tournament. It's today so I wanna get there early. "Hmm...oh yea sure sure" He says not paying attention to me. "Oh sweet, thanks dad" I say as I run out to the street. I swing into the trees and people stare at me like I'm some kind of animal. My tail is wrapped around my waist, but most people think it's fake. I reach the tournament out of breath, about the collapse. I walk up to the booth. "Name" the woman at the booth askes me. "Oh Baker and you're" I reply with a grin. "It's Tageth" she says and she signs me in. "Go in that way, toward the strength taker". I grin and walk inside. "Woah" I say when I see at least 300 competitors. They all come in different shapes and sizes. They all look different and that's what I like. I wait in line and when it seems like forever, it's my turn. "Hello sir, I want you to get comfortable. Get in a stance, and hit the red button as hard as you can. Got it"? He explains to me. "Ok" I say as I get into a stance. I ready myself and hit the button as hard as I can. The machine explodes and the guys jaw drop down. "Uhhh, go on" He says as he talks to his assistance. I walk in and I see a guy with spiky hair, and he looks like a guy you don't want to mess with. "Vegeta, why didn't you enter the contest" his friend askes also with spikey hair. "Kakarot don't you question my reasoning. If I enter the contest, no one is a strong as me or you and it will be easy to beat anyone here. And if we fight, we will destroy the whole tournament. Got it?" He says but annoyed. "Oh, ok I get it" he says dumbfound. Both of their names sound familiar but I just can't figure out who they are. They look familiar but I just can't…Never mind. They think that they are so strong, but when I go against them, I'll show who the strong one is. "I will defeat them" I scream and everyone stops talking and just stares at me. "Ohh sorry" I say then everyone resumes talking. I look back and I see both of them are approaching me. "Oh god, what did I do" I think to myself.

Well this has been my first chapter. I know this is short but I did this all in one day.

If you liked it R/R and I will see ya next time. XtraBossic out.


	2. A New Threat!

Chapter 2: A New threat!?

"Ultanium, we don't have to do this" I tell my friend. "Uhh we have to Diego, our master wants us to" He says with conviction. "To hell with , he is already freaking dead" I say spatting in his face. He flies up and says "Fine, leave me. I'll be at the world martial arts tournament if you change your mind" He blasts away with great force. "What a jerk" I mumble to myself. I walk into the store and look in the mirror. My clothes were dirty and my hair messy. I picked out some clothes and try them on. I look in the mirror and I am pleased and as I walk out, the old clerk screamed "You have to pay for your shit" I look at her and pull down my shades. My eyes glow red and two beams goes through her head and blood splatters all over the wall behind her. Her mouth remains open and when I walk out the door I hear a thud. I fly up and look for the Ultanium power level and I sense it with other large power levels. "What is going over there?" as I soar over there. I reach a large martial arts tournament and see Ultanium just sitting there. I fly down and as I run inside the official says "You can't go inside. What is your name"? I was going to kill him but I need to get in. I peek over and see a name that I like, "DragonBirth. My name is DragonBirth". "Ok DragonBirth you are up" and I rush in. I see a guy and I knew he was DragonBirth by the way he was dressed. "Hey, I need to talk to you" and I bring him into the bathroom. "What-" He says as I smash his head against the counter. He groans and I shove in into the vent. I walk out and I hear the announcer says "DragonBirth are you here"? I walk into the stadium and I as I walk to the stadium I bump into a wild hair kid. I feel a connection between us and he moves out of the way. I make it to the platform and the announcer announce the rules and I zone out. I look around as I look for Ultanium but a voice interrupts me and screams "GET READY. SET…GO"! My opponent walks toward me and punches me. I just stare at him with my cold dead eyes and he looks surprised. "Was that supposed to knock me down" I say as I swing at him and he goes flying. He regains his control…in the air! "He must not be human" I say as I scan him. I fly at him and throw some punches but he dodges them all and tries drop kicks me. I grab his and swing him around, then small him so hard into the ground that it forms a crater. He shoots some Ki blasts and it and I let go. I feel him behind me and someone screams "Vegeta no". "Maximum Flash" He screams and his hand hits my back and I feel my back being torched. I hit the ground and an explosion happens. I hit the ground with a thud and feel my rib being crushed. I struggle to get on one knee but he stomps on my back and I fall to the ground. "I will not be defeated" I scream in a fit of anger and I roll to my stomach. Before he can stomp on me again, I grab his foot and twist it in a 360 rotation. He falls to the ground and screams intelligible words and I get up. I grab his arm and shove him down on the floor with my leg. I pull his arm against his body and he curses at him while screaming. "Well to bad" I say as I pull it as hard as I can and a crack sound fills the stadium. "Oohhh, Ouch" the crowd said in unison. I fly up and just stare at him while he gets up. He is a strong man, but his ego prevents him to stay down. "Let's see how you fair with this" he painfully says as he goes into a stance. A yellow light emits from him and he screams. His hair turns golden and the ground around him is turned into rubble. He soars at me and punches me and continues to bombard me with punches. He knees me and I stupidly bend down, and he drop kicks me. I crash into the ground and I hear the announcer starts to count down. I look around and see people cheering for Vegeta. I feel my face turn red and I stand up looking at Vegeta. "Screw you" I scream as I feel all the energy I feel in me surge out. I feel my senses heighten and I feel my hair transforming. "Another Super Saiyan" Vegeta fearfully askes himself and I see the sky turned dark. Lightning strikes all around us but everyone is to stun to say anything. I fly at Vegeta while he is distracted and slams his head down. "Solar manipulation" I scream and the clouds disappear and the sunrays goes inside me. I release them into Vegeta's head but not enough to kill him. I fly up and I crackle at him. He gets up and his face full of blood. He mutters to himself and puts both his hands in a cup position and points it at me. The aura around him goes to his hands and he screams "Big Bang" and a yellow orb forms in his hand and it gets bigger and bigger and bigger. He shoots it at me but falls down to his knees panting in the process. It comes at me like a big yellow orb. I do a 360 but in the process I grab it and I fell the heat go through out my body and I throw it back at him screaming "Take your present back. I DON'T WANT IT". It goes back flying to Vegeta and he is on his knees, his eyes full of fear. I form a force field around them and the orb hits Vegeta. Immediately, the whole dome is filled with energy and Vegeta's screams fades away. Onlookers turn away because of the light but a few people don't and they all have one thing in common…spikey hair. Well a beautiful woman with blond hair doesn't. A short guy who must be her husband doesn't look away. Also two girls who look stunning don't look away. The light fades and I remove the dome. I walk over to him and he squints at me. As I get closer and closer, I can see all the damage I've done to him. His face covered in blood and his left eye closed by a black eye. Scar running up and down his face like a lion played with him. The bone popped out of its socket of his shoulder. There is no way he will fully recover. I pick him up by his shirt and smack him. I drop him and he falls on his knee, struggling to get up. He gives up and falls down on his stomach. "This is it folks, DragonBirth won by a K.O" I announcer announce. People start cheering and as I look around, it seems the people I saw looking into the light have mysteriously left. I do not know who they are because 's computer hasn't updated us in a long time in space but I know he isn't human. The medical team takes Vegeta away and I walk off the platform. As I walk off the platform, the real DragonBirth looks dumbfounded but says "Thanks, I would've got destroyed". "No problem" I say as I walk pass him patting him on his back. I see a kid who has spikey hair and has something under his clothes that is moving. The announcer says "Next match…Baker vs Ultanium. Ultanium and Baker come up to the platform please" The spikey hair kid walks pass me up to the platform. I hope it's not the Ultanium I know, if it is, the kid will be destroyed.

_-_  
When I reach the platform, I can feel a chill going down my spine with those cold dead eyes. I already knew that this match was going to be bad. I go in my fighting position but he just stands there. I could have a chance though because I was the best in my martial arts class. I even took down the teacher himself…blindfolded. I could win this and maybe the prize money. "Go" and I an straight to him. I threw a punch but he dodge it, he is fast. As I threw punches and kicks, I knew that he was toying with me and he could easily beat me. I swing the hardest punch I could do and he knees me in my stomach. I fall to my knees breathless. How strong could this guy really be? He kicks me and I go soaring in the sky. I land on the floor with a thud. I could hear the audience oohing and ouching. I get back up and run to him again and I taste the blood in my mouth. I throw some more punches and I see a spot that's poorly guarded. I knee him in the gut and he hunches over. I upper kick him and now it's going my way. I start punching him with my renewing strength and he starts to feel the pain. I keep going until my knuckles start hurting and I jump up, but he recovers quickly and kicks me in my stomach. I can see it going slow motion and as I go flying, I see a murderous smile and he starts….flying? It's like the people before me, he is flying also but has a black and purple aura around him. He hits me with everything he's got….which hurts a lot. He kicks me up and spins in the air and slams me down. I get send down and I crash through the ground. I literally thought I was being sent to hell. "That's it" I scream and the rocks around me are thrown everywhere and it creates a bigger hole. I fly out with a pinkish goldish redish aura. "Why did you write a M on your forehead" He asks me in a cold voice. I fly straight to him as fast as I could and I throw as many punches as I can. I slam him down and I soar right at him. He grabs my upper arm and smashes me on the floor. I get back on my feet and grab his upper arm. I don't understand what's happening but I can feel somehow, on a weird level that we are still fighting. I can see his silver aura my aura clashing against each other. Wind is gushing all around us and rocks thrown everywhere. I hear people screaming and the announcer exclaims "This is unbelievable; this is just amazing". I can feel myself weakening and he is gaining the upper level. I struggle to get back up but I know it's not enough. I see a little green orb forming in his mouth and before I can let go, he shoots it at me. It hits me in my face and I feel like my face is being burnt off my head. I let go but he doesn't and keeps me in a hold. He finally let's go and I crash and don't want to get up. I get up and I dash right to him and he dashes toward me. Before we can exchange hits, the announcer says "I am sorry but we have to delay the tournament for one day due to the weather". I didn't realize it was raining and as I turn around, Ultanium says "You better watch your back tomorrow". I turn back around and he is gone. I look around and he is nowhere to be found. "I wonder if I can fly" I say to myself and I start to float. "Awesome" and I take off leaving the martial arts tournament. I go in the hotel and sign in. "Sir, you don't have a room so you can't sleep here. There are no rooms anywhere so I'm afraid you can't stay here" a hotel receptionist says to a customer. I glance and I see it's the guy who went before me. "He's with me" I tell the receptionist and the guy looks at me. "Ok, go with him" and the guy goes with me. As we ride the elevator he asks me "Why did you do that for". "Well it's because I thought you needed a room". "Ok…thanks" and we reach our level. We go into the room and find two bed. "I call the left one" I tell him. I take a shower and then he does. I lay on my and look at the ceiling. I ask him a dozen question like what's his name, where's he is from, how does he fight so good but he answers none. I train in the room and after a good workout, I go back to bed. "Diego…I'm Diego" He says before I drift to sleep.

That's it for chapter two. Sorry for not uploading sooner. It was Christmas break and I didn't feel like doing anything. Hope you guys like this chapter. If I gain enough favs then I will do a Q/A when I upload. Peace


	3. A World Turned Upside Down

Chapter 3: New ally?

"HELP ME" I hear a voice screaming at me. I see a planet with death and a fiery ball coming straight at us. I see rainbows and apes and I see purple beams flying everywhere. "Leave me ALONE" I scream and I wake up with a jolt. I find myself on the floor and as I look around, I see my bed gone and Diego's bed shred to pieces. I see Diego halfway out the door just staring behind me with wide eyes. I look behind myself and see the window broken. I look outside the shattered window to see the mattress outside and people looking at it bewildered. They look up and point at me. "I'll pay" I say nervously. "I'm going to train, want to join" Diego askes me. "Yup" I say as I get up and run into the bathroom.

"Those people over there, they look like animals" Diego says and I look in the direction he's looking at. I see two men who are eating like savages. Plates stack up and they are somehow still hungry. "Anyway tell me this, how did you do those light thingies" I ask Diego as we are eating. "Well, a long time ago I learned a special technique. It is called Ki and it is very effective for offensive and defensives purposes" Diego says. "Can you teach me it" I ask him pleading with my eyes. "No I can't, sorry. It takes months of practice and I don't think you're ready. It's only those eyes, looks so pleading, so anime" Diego says while staring deep into my eyes. "Look into my eyes" I say with a trancing voice. "You will take me to training with you" I say. My stomach growls and people looks around confused. "Also buy me some more food, I'm hungry" I say while rubbing my belly. I snap my fingers and his pupils go back to normal and he looks dazed. "Are you hungry" Diego askes me still looking dazed. I chuckle saying "You took the words out of my mouth"

"Ok now try to transfer your energy to your hand" Diego says annoyed. We have been doing this for hours and we haven't improve at all. I was going all out against Ultanium but I can't do the same. "Try again" Diego says now mad and I start feeling pissed. "I can't" I mumble under my breath and he screams with veins popping out his head "You are worthless". "No I'm not" I scream back and I feel things running out my body. My eyes are closed so I don't see anything. "Leave me ALONE" I scream over and over and I feel everything rushing out. I hear Diego saying quietly "You can stop now" but I can't…I just can't. I see a yellow flash and I open my eyes to see Diego about 70 yards away. I calm done, breathing in and out. As soon as the feeling of things rushing out, I feel my body shutdown and I fall to my knees. Diego walks up to me and says "That was Ki". I gasp for air and go back on my feet saying with confidence "I think I'm ready for the lesson.

"Ok, ready….GO" Diego instructs me from afar. I see a disk throw in the air and I shoot it. Diego throw plates (The ones we stole from the kitchen) and I shoot them will Ki. Every plate he throws, I hit it in the same spot. "Good" Diego says and I stop. A bell rings from the tournament grounds and we fly there and reach it under 30 seconds. As we land, I see the two guys from before looking at us and as we land. "Ok folks, this is the continuation of the World Martial Arts tournament" The announcer announces. "We will continue the match of Ultanium and Baker. Baker and Ultanium, please come up the stage". I walk up and see Ultanium walking up also. I can do this, I have Ki and strength. He won't stand a chance.

Diego's POV…...

I see Baker going up the stage and I realized I forgot to tell him something. I forgot to tell him that if he uses too much Ki at the same time, he'll become tired. "Pssst, Baker" I try to whisper but he's too far to hear me. I could see Baker gleaming in the light overconfident and Ultanium studying him. This battle is going to go bad.

Baker's POV…

I see Ultanium staring at me and I say "You see something you want, well come and get it". He snares and pounces as the announcer says go. He's flying straight at me and I start shooting Ki at him. The first ones hit him and he dodges the other ones. I start to panic and keep shooting at him even with my fatigue. For some reason I'm starting to get tired but I ignore it. He reaches me and punches me in my face. He continues to barrages me with hits and I for some reason can't block it all. He says something but I can't hear him but I can make out a few words. I punch him and he falls back and I fall to my knees. I feel sweat dripping down my face and I feel people starting at me. I try to get up but he kicks me in my stomach. "Let's go for a little trip" He says venomously and he grabs me by my hair. He flies up and I feel my hair slowly pulling apart from my scalp. He throws me up and barrages me with more hits and I feel like it's over. He shoots a Ki blast at me and I hits directly my tail and I screech in pain. I pull out my tail and It burns like hot coals. "I'm tired of the air, to the ground shall we" He says and he slams he down and as I fall to the ground I see everyone looking at my tail and I see their eyes following me as I fall down. I crash to the ground with a sick thud feeling my bones crushing against my organs. I feel myself breathing as I lose consciousness. I see Ultanium flying full speed at me and he crashes into me and I feel my heart beading beyond the normal rate. My breaths get faster and short and everything is fading away. I hear someone counting down and people screaming. I lose consciousness and everything disappears. I wake up and see a beautiful girl wrapping bandages around my rib cage. Everything rushes back and I start to cry. "What's wrong with you" The girl asks as if she has to. "I fricking lost my first match" I tell her and she says "Well suck it up. My father hasn't won a single tournament" She says. "What's his name" I ask between every breath. "Krillen" She says and I sit up despite the pain. "Isn't he like the best cop in the world" I ask in amazement. "Yes he is" She says now feeling more comfortable. After talking what seems hours, I can honestly say she is a new friend. "We have to go look at Hercule's performance" She says as she gets up. "Why do we have to" I say sadly because I don't want to stop talking. "Because it's my friend's grandfather" She says as she walks out the door. "Wait, what's your name" I ask as I get out the bed. "Marron, its Marron" She says then she closes the door. I walk out of bed and put on my clothes. I walk out to see Hercule challenging someone but I can't see who it is. I move and I see his opponent. Ultanium. I can see Hercule poking him and kicking him. The crowd screams so more and I can see Ultanium is pissed. His hand grow longer and longer and looks more metallic then human. I move quickly to the front to make sure I'm not seeing things. I bump into a girl who has short hair. She says excuse me and as she walks away, I can't help but to watch her walk away. I turn back to Hercule poking Ultanium and Ultanium loses it and screams "THAT'S ENOUGH!" He swings his arm and it passes through Hercule's neck. Everyone gasp and Hercule's face turns white. Everyone turns quiet not knowing what happened but know something bad happened. I go on the stage and Hercule isn't moving. I pat his shoulder and say "Are you ok?" His head falls of and blood start gushing from his neck and Hercule falls to the ground. "Grandpa" I hear a girl scream and she flies straight at Ultanium. I guess everyone knows how to fly. I see a girl with black hair with brown eyes flying. Her body looks like a goddess and her face looks like she was made by a sculptor. Perfect. She kicks Ultanium but he doesn't seem to be affected by it. He grabs her leg and throws her, and I duck with her flying over my head. She crashes to the nearest concession stand and groans while she gets up. "Pan" a man screams and I see a guy with an orange GI flying and I realize it was the same guy from before. He checks her and his face turns angry and he fly to Ultanium throwing blows at him. "Kakarot" the smaller guy says as he flys to Kakarot side also attacking Ultanium. I fly and start kicking Ultanium and he looks annoyed like I was a fly bothering him. He swings his arm sword and passes right through my arm. I feel discomfort where my arm is and pain courses through my arm. I see my arm laying down and I scream in pain. My arm flies and smashes where it was before and I conjoined with my shoulder. I look in surprise wondering if I'm dreaming and I move my arm in a test. My arm functions somehow but I can't continue dwell on this because I need to continue to fight. I hear explosions and I turn to see Diego shooting Ki blasts at people and stands with a devilish smile on his face. I sprint to Diego pissed off, but I see when I see a little girl holding a teddy bear screaming for her mommy. I forget about Diego but as I run to her, I see a beam pass through her head and I stop in my track. She drops her teddy bear and blood splatters on her teddy bear until its damp. I am out of breath and I feel my eyes watering. I grab her before she falls down and I shoot a Ki blast so it makes a 6 foot hole. I put her in and cover her with dirt. I feel someone patting my shoulder and I whip around to have my nose touching his nose. "You killed her." I say quietly still shocked. "I didn't." He says trying to protect himself. "Yes you did!" I scream pushing him feeling rage filling me quickly. He gets pushed 35 yards away from me before he stops himself. "You will pay!" I scream and fly at him at full speed wanting to pull out his throat. I fly past all the explosions from the battle of the people fighting Ultanium. Before I reach Diego, I see everything go dark and I'm not controlling myself and fall unconscious.

I feel myself breathing hard but I still don't see anything. My eyes snap open and I find myself face down in dirt. I jump up to my feet surprised to what I am seeing. Destroyed building and dead people everywhere. All of a sudden, I feel a sudden rush of pain and I collapse to the floor. I struggle to get up while confused and I stand up .Blood all over the floor, then I hear some groaning. I limp to him and see the bald guy with a police uniform. Suddenly I remember his name. "Krillen." I say as I kneel down to his side. "Well, we did a good fight" He says coughing and hacking. "I'm sorry…" I say and he pats me on the back. "Make sure Marron and 18 is safe for me will ya?" He asks me. "I will." I say and he nods his head. I look for wound and I see a huge hole under his shirt where his chest is. He slowly stops breathing until he stops moving. I make a hole and put him in it gently. "You fought a hard battle, and you will be remembered." I say and I cover him with dirt. I hear where the explosion are at and I fly toward it. I see the two people from before but will golden hair and green eyes fiercely battling. I also see a green person on his knees trying to get up. I see lots of bodies around them of other brave people who tried to fight Ultanium dead. I fly into battle and punch Ultanium as hard as I can in his face and he crashes into the ground. "Nice" Kakarot says and I reply "Thanks Kakarot" and as he flies away he says "My name is Goku by the way." We fly to where Ultanium landed and he looks at us because he knows he is going to lose if he continue. "Solar flare" He screams and I am blinded by a bright light. After is recedes, I look where he was before and he is gone. "We missed him" I hear a familiar voice say and I turn around to see Diego. "You killed her" I scream while spatting on him. "I-" I say before I feel a hit on my neck and feel myself going unconscious again. As I fall I hear Goku say "Gohan really." Gohan replies "Well, he wouldn't shut up" and I going unconscious before I hit the ground.


	4. A New place to call home

Chapter 4: World turned upside down….

I throw punches at Diego but I miss all of them. I feel an annoyance rising up in me, and I power up to my full. "That little girl, did nothing. And now she is dead!" I scream and rocks fly all around me. The ground cracks under me and now the sky is getting dark. Lighting is striking everywhere and I feel my muscle tense. Diego looks at me with wide eyes and so does everyone else. "Another Saiyan" Vegeta says out of breath. "Super Saiyan" Goku corrects him. They continue to watch me but I don't care. "You will pay!" I scream at Diego and I feel a release of energy from my body. I see a gold and pink aura around me. "DIE!" I screech and I dash at Diego slashing at him. I hit his chest and he blocks my other attacks. "KAMEHAHMEHAAAA" I hear Goku scream and I turn to see a blue wave of energy crashing into Ultanium. I fly up and put my hand into a cup by my side. "Kaaaaameeeeeehaaaaameeee" I say as a blue orb is forming in my hand. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I scream and I release the wave in Diego's direction. "Purple wave" I hear Diego quickly say and I feel an opposing side stopping my blast. I look and see Diego have a purple orb around him protecting him from the blast. I try to release more energy but I can't budge it. I feel my stamina wearing down and I slowly fall to the ground. I land on my knees out of breath but keep the wave going. No air is coming to my lungs and I feel I'm about to pass out. I finally stop the wave and fall to my side breathless. "I didn't kill her" Diego says walking to me. "You finally want to be a man. Not some girl hiding in an orb that's protecting them." I say weakly. "You wanna know how it feels like? Well here is your chance" Diego says angered of what I said. He shoot a Ki blast at my leg and I jump up. "Ow" I scream and Diego continues the torment as I run away from him. Explosions happens all around me from Diego missing and Ultanium deflecting. I turn around and run to Diego who shoots more as I run to him. I jump in the air and sucker punch him as hard as I can. I hit him with combos of my feet and hands hitting him. I shove him to the ground and smash his face into the ground. Blood pours from his face and he pushes me off. He kicks me but I catch his foot. He kicks me with his other leg and I fall down dazed. He jumps up high and all I could do is watch him. As he is about to fall down, a stray blast hits him. He goes flying into the ground and I get up and dash to him. I pick up a broken piece of glass and as he tries to stand up, I stomp on his chest. I hold the glass near his throat and his eyes are full of fear. I think to myself and say "Ok, I believe you." and hold my hand out. He nods and grabs my hand and stand up. We see Goku and Vegeta fighting Ultanium and we go help. I knee Ultanium and he doubles over. Vegeta upper kicks him and Goku slams him down. I see two women with blonde hair in the rubble. I sucker punch Ultanium and fly over to them. I see Marron with who I think is her Mom unconscious. "Don't hurt us" I hear Marron mutter with tears in her eyes. "It's me" I say reassuring and throws the rubble off of them. I put her Mom on my back and hold Marron. I fly to where she tells me to fly. She cries the whole ride saying how she is grateful. "What's her name" I ask Marron. "It's 18. I know it's a weird name but that's her name." She replies. "I see where you get your looks." I say and she blushes. "Are you a Saiyan" She asks and I get confused. "No, I have no clue what that is." I tell her. "Well a Sayian is a-" She says before a Ki blast hits me in my head and everything goes dark. I open my eyes and I see we are tumbling down at a fast and it goes dark. I force my eyes open and I hear Marron screaming and crying for a miracle to happen then it goes dark. I force my eyes open one more time in time for me to put 18 and Marron on my stomach before we hit the ground. I grunt and groan as we hit a mountain and it is obliterated. I open my eyes to see Marron shaking me to wake me up. I get up and ask her if they are ok. "We are ok, thank you for your help" She says grateful. "Hate to break this up, but I'm going to kill you" Ultanium says behind me. "Well, you could try" I say as I turn around. I dash and drop kick him, but he grabs my leg and puts it under his arm. Before I could do anything else, he snaps my leg in half and Marron gasps. He throws me and I crash into some trees, destroying all of them. I get up and dash to him, upper punching him and he goes in the air. I fly up and shoot Ki blasts at him. Krillen arrives also shoot blasts. "KAMEHAME" I say looking for Ultanium. I see him trying to fly away and I scream "HAAAAAAA" and release the wave. It hits his back and he goes crashing into some mountains blowing it up. "Destructo Disc" Krillen says and a razor looking yellow Ki forms. He shoots a volley of them at the destroyed mountain. After he shoots the last one, I form a ki blast waiting for him. Ultanium teleports in front of Krillen and I shoot a volley of them at him. I shoot with everything I got until I feel like he is injured enough to beat. The smoke cleared and I see Krillen with lots of damage instead of Ultanium. Ultanium teleports in front of Krillen and before I can do anything, He punches Krillen in his chest, penetrating the police uniform. His arm was sharp again and he lifts Krillen up. Krillen sinks deeper into the blade gasping for air. I'm so shocked that I do nothing but stand there. Goku and the others come shocked to what they see and Ultanium says "After image. Works like a charm" and throws Krillen down and I dash to him with tears in my eyes. I try to punch him, but he is too fast for me and sidesteps it. He power slams me down and I go flying getting closer to the ground. As I hit the ground, my eyes snap open and I see myself in a bed. I jolt up all sweaty to see it was a dream….or was it? I get up and I feel a breeze and I feel my "manhood" getting cold. I look down to see that I'm naked and I jump in the bed looking for my clothes. I see a gray white and gold armor with a symbol. As I touch it, I see a man in his mid-30s with the same armor but with blue and white. I take my hands off of it and stare at it for a while. I put they armor on and it fits me. My tail wraps around the waist of the armor and it feels normal. I walk outside to see lots of people walking around but I don't see a sun. I think we are in an artificial city underground. I walk around when I hear someone say "Yahoo" and I turn to see a woman with blue hair running to me. "Wow you walk fast. Let me introduce myself. I am Bulma, the owner of this facility." I look up and down and say "Aren't you awfully young to own all of this?" and she blushes. "Wow you are funny, but I'm married" she says while showing me her ring. "Awww man" I say playfully and say "Who's the lucky man." "It's Vegeta, if you know who that is." She says. My eyes goes wide open and say "That short, looking tough guy?" I ask. "Yup, that's him" She says. "What's going on" I ask on a serious note. "Well, a guy named Ultanium is destroying the world and so far he destroyed 1/3 of the world" She explains. "Whats his motive?" I ask her with curiosity. "Well Diego is going to tell us, but he wanted you to be there. Follow me" She says then she starts to walk to a room. I follow her not knowing to expect.

Diego POV….

I wait in the room for Baker to come. The other "Z Fighters" or what they call themselves are watching me. Piccolo eyes are creeping me out the most. Vegeta is intimidating me and its making me nervous. Goku face looks like it can never intimated anyone. The door is slammed wide open and I see Bulma opening the door for Baker and he walks in, with an innocence face not knowing what's happening. He sits down and Bulma goes outside but I can see her listening behind the door with my X-ray. "Ok, now talk" grunts Vegeta and I say "Ok, this is all that happened." "It started when I needed extra cash. There was an ad in the paper for a "harmless" experiment for $1500. I immediately called him and he told me where he was but he didn't tell me his name. I go to the location of where he told me to go and he came in a van. He drove me to a cave and when I went inside, I was knocked unconscious. The bastard couldn't face me man to man. I woke up to see who you guys know as "Ultanium" next to me unconscious also. He gave us food, but I smelled something in it so I pretended to eat it. The next day when I woke up, Ultanium was like a robot. He did everything that the scientist told him to do. I was forced to do it also so that I didn't end up like him. He put a cloth on Ultanium nose and he fall unconscious. He did the same and me to fell unconscious. I woke up to see something on my head and I felt like all the martial arts move were being forced into my head. After that was over, he made us go into a pod with the things still on our head. We were blasted into space and we remained there until something happened. We were forced to hate Goku and we wanted to kill you. One day, I felt the connection to the supercomputer was destroyed and for a while, I wasn't updated on what is happening in the world. 18 years ago, an I saw explosion happening in space and I saw you, Goku defending earth with your life. I now saw that you weren't evil and that we were thought bad stuff. Later that day, I say a pod flying to earth, all damaged and I saw a kid in it. Now, I know that is Baker who was flying from an unknown planet. The pod was programmed to release us a few days ago, but Ultanium still wanted to destroy the world. I didn't want to but when he was destroying the tournament, I surfaced and it felt good to. But I won't because I don't want to destroy the world. Now that's my story" I say finishing my story. The Z-Fighter remain silent and Bulma is muttering stuff. After a couple minutes of silence, Baker says "Soooooo, what does this have to do with me." I feel pissed of his selfish thinking so I release my rage against him. "What does this have to do with you? Well half of the planet is destroyed and this doesn't have to do with you. You're a selfish kid" and I spit on him. He jumps on me and I upper punch him. He crashed into the table and the Z fighter hold Baker back. "You wanna fight? Well here's a fight." He punched Vegeta and he lets go of him. His hair goes golden and an "M" forms on his head. "Don't do it" Goku says and he looks at them. "You have an M on your head. I thought Babidi was dead" Goku exclaims. "Who is Babidi?" Baker asks and he goes to normal. He falls to his knees confused of what's happening. I walk and open the door and say to Bulma who is behind the door, "We need your help." We go to her lab and strap down Baker. She inserts a long arm into a vein in his arm. She looks for his vein and he squirms around. "There it is" She says and she takes it out. Before Baker can take a breath, she shoves the needle back in and he groan. He draws some blood and she takes the needle out. She puts it in a machine and the results are Rh-null. "Wow a rare blood type. Now give me your spit" She says and Baker spits in her hands. "Ewww, gross" she say and she puts it into a beaker. Everyone starts laughing spite what's going on. She pours out the saliva in a machine and she also get Goku's spit. "Wow…..that's…..odd" She says. "What is" Baker says as gets up curios. "Well, your DNA has two different types a genes, from two different species. You have a Sayain gene but the other on is unrecognizable. Who are your parent?" She asks Baker. "My parents are human….and so am I" He says confident. "Well that's not what the machine says" says Bulma. "Are we the only fighters?" He asks worried. "No silly, we have Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, 18, Pan, Diego, you and I know we can train some more" She says. "Ok, what about reproduction?" He asks with a devilish face. "Ok here it is, a guy finds a girl and he stick his-"She says before everyone groan telling her to be quiet. Everyone starts laughing and making fun of Baker.

Ultanium POV…..

"Need to heal". I walk aimlessly in the rain I see a guy who looks like Diego in a car with his family. "Traitor" I shoot the wheel and the car goes tumbling. I walk over to them and the guy's starts shooting at me. I hide being a rock and I see his family running. I shoot the youngest in the back and he falls down but the mother stops back to look. She starts to run when I shoot her calf. The oldest tries to block her but I hit him in the heart and he slumps over her. The dad is still shooting unaware, and I shoot his gun. It blows up and he goes flying and lands by his wife. He looks at her and I let a rain of beam into his body. He stop breathing and I walk over to the woman. "Please kill me" She says pleading. "Oh, you don't know what I'm going to do to you" I say as I rip off her clothes. "No!" She screams as I do my business. After I'm done, I ditch her in the road and walk away. I feel an energy spike and I recognize who the owner is. "Diego".

Baker POV…..

We continue to laugh like we are high in High school. Good memories from high school, even though it ended a few weeks ago. After dinner, I go to bed thinking about a certain gal. I fall asleep thinking about her. I wake up to explosions and people screaming. I power up to Super Sayain and break down my door. I see Ultanium blowing stuff up and killing people. I fly and punch him as hard as I can and he goes flying out the shelter. I punch him in the stomach and he scratches me with his long nails. He slashes my arm and blood gushes out my arm. It slowly heals but I still feel pain as he continues to scratch me. I push him and power up a Kamehameha wave. It's dark and the wave bright up and shows where I am. I feel someone behind and I turn around to see Diego with a wave also. We go back and back waiting for him to show. I feel Diego tense and I see he releases the wave on Ultanium. I also release it and power up to my full. Vegeta is on the floor bleeding with Goku holding out his arm. He flies to us slowly and I feel myself weakening. Goku and Vegeta shoots beams at him and he goes flying in the darkness, with an explosion happening. I fly over to see what he is doing and I see him bloody holding his arm. The darkness and rain is making it harder for me to see him clearly. "I will kill you guys now, because I haven't been trying" He spats out. He teleports as I fly right at him. "Vegeta, we have to split up" says Goku. "Ok, we will" says Goku over the thunder.

That morning…...

We are dressed up and cleaned from last night. We look at each other once more and then we part. Goku goes with Chi Chi and Vegeta goes with Bulma. I go with Diego, 18 (who looks like she's pissed at me), Bra, and Marron. Pan was missing when we were looking for Piccolo. Piccolo was found dead in his room. Looks like Ultanium sneaked up on him somehow. We are going to Master Roshi's little island. We fly to his Island but Marron goes on Nimbus (a magic cloud). No one says a single word while we fly there. We reach there in 6 hours and 42 minutes. By the time I reach it, I see an old man who looks like he is up to no good. He looks up and down Marron and 18 who walks by him. When they walk by, he turns and looks at their ass. I look at 18's ass. It's so plump and it curves at the right places. I bet if I smack it, it would jiggly for hours. I feel the "south" is rising and I feel embarrass because Diego is looking at it. His face is confused and contains laughter. I laugh and 18 turns around and her boobs jiggle. It continues to rise and its at its max peak. She has tears in her eyes and then she looks down. Her face turns red and she walks up to me. I feel her "south" touching mines and I back up. She slaps me and Roshi's nose starts bleeding and I see why. When she slapped me, her boobs jiggled up and down. The "south" starts to throb and I walk around her rubbing my check. I find the nearest bed and I fall in the bed tired. I almost immediately fall asleep and I dream about 18 and Marron confused what I should do.


End file.
